


Can't tame an Angel

by PuckGoodfellow



Series: Destiel bingo prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Coming Untouched, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckGoodfellow/pseuds/PuckGoodfellow
Summary: Dean has a new idea he wants to try with Cas.The Angel will become his pet....Part 2 of my Destiel bingo. 05 - Bdsm anyone?





	Can't tame an Angel

Dean and Cas had been together for months. Finally had the balls to do something about all the unresolved tension that had been there for all those years. 

It went really good. It stayed much the same. But with more pda, and in the privacy of Deans room was where their magic happened.  
More then once the entire bunker got without light if Dean had pushed Cas buttons so much that when the Angel finally released all the lamps just exploded. Dean thought it was hilarious. His brother did not.  
Not that it was such a big of a problem. As Cas mojo’d them all in their old state within minutes. 

But today. Sam was gone, on a hunt with Eileen. At Least that is what he had said. And Dean had made the perfect new plan for him and Cas. Tonight they were gonna try some bdsm. He had always wanted to try it, but none of his past relationships had been long enough for this. Nor did he trust anyone as well as he does his Angel. 

He had gathered some fun items to use. Handcuffs for one. A new bottle of lube. And a prostate vibrator. And he could not wait to get Cas tied up on his bed. He tried to get in to the role a bit already. He would be the master, Cas his pet. The almighty Angel of the lord, soon to be a nice good pet.  
Dean felt his blood go south already. He needed Cas here, now. 

“Dear Castiel, here my prayer. I need you down here for some very important business". Dean started the prayer with a smile. He heard some wings rustle behind him and continued the prayer in his head. ‘You need to lay on my bed. Naked. For research’. 

“Hello Dean". That voice makes Dean dick twitch in his pants. “Cas!”. He turned around happily but Cas was gone. Confused he turned back to his bed. The Angel laying there all spread out. Gloriously naked as Deans prayer had asked. Deans breath hitched. “Hey feathers”. He said with a smug smile. Cas smiled back but with a question in his eyes. Before he could ask Dean began to tell him. 

“i would like to try something. Do you trust me?”. He asked while walking towards the side of the bed. Clicking the handcuffs on the frame. “Ofcourse…”. Cas said a bit unsure. But he did not comment on what Dean was doing. Dean softly hold Cas wrist and clicked them in the handcuffs as well. When he was done he took a step back and admired the view. “Cas, you're gonna call me Sir or Master from now on. Until I say we’re done”.  
He slowly trailed a hand on the inside of Cas thigh. Crawling on the bed as well. “am I clear?”. He asked, stilling his hand and looking in the clear blue eyes of his lover. 

‘Ok-ayy". Cas said still a bit confused at Deans new thing. A slap on the inside of his thigh startled him, not that it hurt him in anyway. “Yes Sir". Dean almost growled at him. Dean liked it already. The glare he got from the Angel only made it more fun.

“Okay, sir". Cas said slowly and kept a firm eye on his lover. Dean nodded in return. “very well. The reason you're tied up is-".  
“You know Sir, these handcuffs won't stop me. I can break them as easily as a twig”. Cas interrupted Dean with a sceptical look at the handcuffs. Another slap on his thigh. Cas glared again and Deans dick strained the inside of his pants. “Damn Cas, just pretend they stop you. Let me play".he smiled softly. This was so typical Cas. It was almost adorable. Especially because the Angel started to pout. But that only lasted a second untill the pout was replaced by a wicked mean smile. 

A small poof was heard and Dean felt memory foam under his bare chest and crotch. His hand were tied up above him and a soft hand was stroking his ass. 

“Dean, if anyone here is gonna be someone's Master…. It's gonna be me over you". The voice whispered in his ear. Dean shuddered and before his mind could catch up he replied.  
“Y-yes Sir". He could almost feel Cas’ smile behind him. Soft kissed were placed on his spine. All the way down to his ass. They did not stop and he felt Cas tongue against his hole. Circling it slowly and Dean felt his Dick harden. Almost painfully hard already.  
The moment Cas breached him he could not hold in his whimper. But all he got for it was a slap on his asscheek and the tongue dissapeared. “Quiet! You will not make a sound until i say you can. Understand?”. Cas stern voice made Deans insides weak. “Yes sir". 

 

Cas returned to the rimming and Dean pulled involuntarily at the cuffs. He couldn't break them. Not fair. But damn that tongue was skilled. He bit his lip to keep the whimpers in. Slowly trying to hump the mattress below him for some friction. And hand came around his hips. Hefting him up a bit so he would not get any friction or pleasure besides Cas tongue.

This continued till Dean was a sweating mess. Fingers had soon accompanied the tongue and he was prepped enough. Before he broke the rule of not talking though, Cas stopped. “Good boy. You listened so well “. Cas slowly stroked his ass and planted a kiss on each cheek. Dean was to far gone to reply at the moment. Cas lubed himself up and settled behind the hunter. Pushing in easily after all the prep. “Scream for me pet". He whispered in Deans ear and so Dean did. A mantra of “Cas. Cas. Cas. Fuck. “. While the Angel pounded in him. It did not take long before both groaned out. Cum all over the mattress and inside Dean. The both fell down side by side. “Dean, you were amazing". Cas said sweetly and hugged the blissed out hunter closer. Dean mumbled something Cas didn't understand before the hunter fell promptly asleep. Cas used his powers to clean them up and let Deans arms lit of the cuffs. He positioned Dean in a way that he would be the little spoon. And Cas curled around him. Holding him close and smiling. 

Even Cas dozed off. A blissfull sleep next to his lover, and pet.


End file.
